


Two Guys

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Fluffy, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Multi, as characters don't actually meet, can be read not as a cross over though, choose the guy, joker x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: Ok, this is a request given to me by another lovely anon:"Can I request for a oneshot where both loki and joker loves the reader and fight for her. I love them both equally so I am leaving up to you whom the reader will choose because honestly I can’t decide."I probably did this slightly differently to what the anon probably meant, instead of the two guys actually confronting each other, I kind of went for a more fluffy version - I just wasn’t in that sort of mind when I went to write this!If you don’t like the idea of combining these characters, you can probably get away with just reading the part with character you like in it! They don’t really cross over much!Its also rather long!Hope you like it anyway!





	Two Guys

“Two guys?” Cathy demanded.

You nodded guiltily. “Yep. And I have no idea which one to choose.”

“Oh, what a shame, two guys fawning over you…” Your friend teased you as your sipped your coffee.

“They are not fawning over me.” You scowled. “They’re just two really amazing guys – and they’re complete opposites of each other as well - It makes it even harder to choose.”

“What do ya mean?” Cathy asked, eager for the gossip.

“Well… one’s just really funny, and out there, the other is a bit more reserved, but is really witty.” You tried to explain.

Cathy nodded along to this, then frowned, “But surely you prefer one over the other?” She pushed.

“Well, sometimes, I think I do, but then the other one does something really sweet and it just confuses me even more!”

“Oh! Isn’t life unfair?” Cathy teased, grinning over the rim of her mug at you/

You scowled at her again, but you couldn’t help your lips turning up into a smirk. She was right, this was a ridiculous problem to have, especially when, previous to this, you’d never even been in a serious relationship. “Just shut up and eat your muffin.” You ordered with a half smirk.

“Alright, alright,” Cathy grinned, holding her hands up in surrender, “But seriously, what are you gonna to do? You can’t keep seeing both of them. Well…actually….” She hinted shooting you a cheeky look.

“No, no.” You said firmly, “I wouldn’t, and you’re right, I do need to decide, it’s just soooo hard when they’re both perfect!” You whined.

“Do they know about each other?” Cathy asked

“Not that I know of…” You said, taking another drink.

“Ok, well, how about you have a little fun…” She grinned, wiggling her eyebrows at you mischievously.

“What do you mean…?” You asked warily.

“Tell them both the situation – that you’re also seeing another guy – yeah? Then explain that you wanna go on one more date with each of ‘em, and then base your decision on that!”

“Ya know I do actually want to keep one of these guys, right?” You asked her with a raise eyebrow. “The goal is not for both of them to hate me at the end of this.”

“I’m not saying explain it exactly like that, but if they truly care about you, then they’ll wanna fight for you!” Cathy exclaimed, “And plus you’ll get two great dates out of it!”

“You’ve got quite an evil little mind; do you know that?” You said smirking at her.

She grinned proudly, “That might be so, but so do you, because I know you’ll do it.” She winked, then glanced at her watch. “Ok, I’ve gotta go,” She said, pushing her chair back, “but we’re going to meet here same time next week, and you are going to tell me exactly what happens.”

“Yes, Captain.” You muttered sarcastically, shooting her a smirk as she stood up, wrapping her still-uneaten muffin in a napkin and then storing it away in her handbag for later.

“Good girl.” Cathy praised, patting you on the head as she left.

You sighed heavily at the task you had been given, turning your attention back on your coffee.

And so, a week later, you were back at the same table, with the same coffee order, with Cathy sat across from you with her usual hot chocolate and a piece of carrot cake this time.

Cathy hadn’t touched her drink or the cake yet, instead watching you with excited eyes. When you finally sat down she couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“So?! Come on! I’ve been waiting all week for this!” She exclaimed. “It’s the only thing that’s been getting me through the stacks of paperwork!”

You laughed at her desperation.

“Come one! Spill!” Cathy insisted.

“Alright, relax!” You cried, widening your eyes at the eagerness of your friend.

“Ok, I’m good, I’m calm…” She reassured, you, taking a breath, “But I won’t be if you don’t spill the details soon.” She warned, staring you down. “So, who did you go out with first?”

“J. I went out with J first.” You told her, sipping your coffee.

“And…” She pushed.

You rolled your eyes at her impatience, but you couldn’t help grinning as you thought of everything you had to tell her about.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

When you finally told the two guys about each other you didn’t mention any details like names – you didn’t see the need – and you honestly breathed a sigh of relief when neither of them had dumped you on the spot.

You had worried about Loki - he had looked hurt at the idea of you guys not be exclusive, even though you’d only been on a few dates, but the look had only lasted for a moment before his eyes had filled with a fierce fighting determination that might have scared you if you didn’t know the man.

J had taken it better, but he had still suddenly become overly protective, clearly not liking the idea of another man touching you. You had reassured him that it had only been a few dates and nothing intimate had happened, but it only seemed to slightly sooth him, still keeping his hands on you for the rest of the evening. He seemed determined to erase the ‘other guy’s’ touches on you.

You hadn’t told Cathy any particulars about the guys - you hardly felt you could considering who they were – ‘J’ being the insane murderous criminal the Joker, and Loki being the ‘God of Mischief’ from a completely different realm.

Yes, you attracted the odd ones.

But despite their rather questionable pasts and presents, it didn’t stop them being the best guys you’d ever dated, and the first people you could actually see you having something of a future with. It did, however, mean that you had to get them to promise not to do anything unlawful or murderous to the ‘other guy’ in an order to get ahead in this small competition you had somehow set up.

They had both reluctantly agreed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Your first date had been with J and it had been arranged for 3 days after meeting with Cathy.

You had been confused at first, when a black 4x4 had pulled up outside your building early that morning. You didn’t pay it too much mind until your flat was buzzed, and J’s voice came over the speaker. You were already dressed for work which you had to leave for in about half an hour, and you wondered if he had just stopped by to cancel the date that evening for some reason – probably some heist that couldn’t wait an evening or something. You hurried down the stairs to the pavement outside where you found J in his usual purple overcoat and a matching hat pulled low over his face.

You saw his grin appear from under the brim of his hat when he caught sight of you. “Hiya, doll.” He called “Ready for our little date?”

“Right now?” You asked in surprise.

“Why else would I be here, princess?” He asked with a raised eyebrow

“But its 8am! I have work in half an hour!”

“That’s why you’ve called in sick for the day.” J grinned mischievously.

“What?!” Your frowned, you hadn’t called in sick.

“Don’t over think it, doll.” He purred, stepping towards you, his hands on your hips and his eyes roving over you. “But you are a bit over dressed for where we’re going, kitten…” He observed, changing the subject before you could protest any further.

A few moments later, you had changed into more practical clothes and were now in the car next to J being driven to wherever it was he had planned.

What he had planned, it turned out, was a day at the carnival.

Except it wasn’t your usual carnival bustling with children, parents and circus folk, instead it was completely deserted. You had to momentarily wonder if it was abandoned, but everything was in relatively good shape, no extra rust or disrepair then would be expected from an in-use carnival. J must have either rented it for the day with the millions you knew he must have from his ‘work’ or had just threatened the owner until he complied.

You didn’t have long to dwell on which of these was correct, as J was already dragging you into the middle of the fair.

You had never been the biggest fan of things like carnivals, all previous experiences not being the best thanks to the noise, mud and sheer number of people that came with them, but, like this, with no queues, no ridiculously loud screaming children and no sharp bruising elbows shoving you away, it was actually quite fun.

You ran from ride to ride with J by your side, willing to give anything a go, though you drew the line at the haunted house attraction – not putting it past J to pull a cruel trick on you in the dark - then feasted on popcorn and candyfloss that J told you to help yourself to from the abandoned food stalls, telling you it was all taken care of when you tried to protest.

You weren’t sure how much you believed him, but you did it anyway, J encouraging your more rebellious side.

You then moved onto the game stalls, J easily beating you on all of them – though even if he didn’t, you had a feeling he’d still walk away with the biggest prize. You, however, refused to take anything more than the prize you had officially won – usually the smallest one.

The final game you played was a simple balloon pop – throwing darts at pinned partially inflated balloons stuck to a wooden board. J’s aim was, of course, brilliant, and he even threw several darts with his hand over his eyes - though you wouldn’t have put it past him to have been peeking through his fingers. He won a huge cuddly clown that he gave to you with a grin, and, in return, you won a small plastic water pistol which you gave to him with an equally large cheeky smile.

The two of you nearly the whole day at the carnival, finally ending up Ferris wheel as the sun began to sink below the tarpaulin tents. You almost felt like you were in a movie.

When you finally decided to call it a day, you were exhausted and presumed the date was now over. J clearly didn’t though. Instead of the 4x4 you had arrived in waiting for you, J’s flashy sports car sat by the curb, the paint shining in the sunset.

Before you knew it, you were sat in one of the pristine leather seats, hurtling down the streets of Gotham back towards the city centre and in the opposite direction to your flat.

“Where are we going now?” You asked with a laugh, watching the city blur past your window.

“Well, doll, if this night is all I have to prove you’re my girl, then I’m pulling out all the stops.” J grinned with a knowing twinkle in his eye. His smile was infectious, and you soon found yourself grinning back in excitement.

After a brief ride, J pulled up outside the largest and flashiest casino you had ever seen. You’d heard about its grand opening on the news a few weeks ago, but you would never consider going to it – you didn’t know how to play, and it wasn’t like you had the money to waste on gambling.

J handed the keys to a smartly dressed valet, then led you into the building. This time, the place wasn’t empty, instead J seemed to want to show you off to as many people as possible.

He kept his hand on the small of your back, directing you through the luxury hallways to the back where he had a change of outfit waiting you. It was a beautiful dress, but far more revealing then you had ever worn, or would ever have chosen to wear. You were nervous when you had to finally leave the room you’d locked yourself in to change - stepping out gingerly on the high heels you had been handed - but you soon found J waiting just down the hallway, and the way his eyes darkened as he took you in made you forget most things.

J led you back to the main halls, keeping a firm grip on you the whole time. He let you choose where to go first, and he seemed to have very little problem with you wasting his money on the various games as he murmured how to play in your ear – occasionally dropping in a few comments that made you giggle and blush.

You had initially tried to assure him you’d use your own money, but you had quite quickly lost the small amount of your budget that you could afford to waste on the night, and after that he had insisted on paying despite the fact that you continued to lose nearly all the chips as soon as you had been given them.

You felt embarrassed at all the money you had lost, but J continued to push chips into your hands, preferring to watch you play and mutter things to you as you lost, then to play himself and win most times.

There was a point when you managed a string of wins and finally earnt back some of your loses, and after this you decided to call it a night for you, happy to hand around J’s shoulders with a fancy fruity cocktail as J made back everything you had lost and more.

It was as your head began to droop onto J’s shoulders, that it was finally deemed time to call it a night.

The period in which you were conscious seemed to blur together and you didn’t remember making it to the car, but somehow you did, and the engine soon lulled you to sleep until you awoke in J’s arms whilst he carried you up the stairs to your flat.

You vaguely thought about how he must have gone through your bag to find your keys, but you never finished the thought, too out of it. You tried to get him to put you down, but J refused, not sure how steady you would be on your feet, and content to keep you in his arms for as long as possible as he carried you the rest of the way.

You resigned yourself to his stubbornness and snuggled deeper into his chest, closing your eyes again, not seeing any problem with this in your drunken state.

You remembered hearing the click of the keys in your front door and J then J was laying you down on your bed, dropping your handbag by your bedside table. You found it hard to keep your eyes open, despite how much you wanted to, seeing J lingering for a moment by your side. He then bent down and lightly brushed his lips against yours before you must have been lost to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
“You past out on the man?!” Cathy demanded.

You nodded embarrassed, “In my defence, it was like 4am and I had drunk a lot!”

“And the next date?” Cathy pressed, already eager for more.

“Alright, give me a chance!” You cried, taking a gulp of your quickly cooling coffee.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

You had arranged to see Loki on the Friday night, two days after your previous date. It had taken you almost the whole of the previous day to recover from the night with J and work had no trouble believing you had been ill the day before.

You spent Friday both nervous and excited for that evening. You weren’t sure how Loki could top the extravagance of your night out with J – not that you were sure you could handle another night like that this soon – but you were still just looking forward to seeing him again.

Loki could have magicked himself into your building, or even into the flat, but instead, at exactly 7pm, your buzzer sounded, and Loki’s smooth voice came over the speaker.

You couldn’t help but smile in excitement.

“I’ll be down in 2 minutes!” You called, and then ran around shoving things into your bag before rushing down to the pavement outside where Loki stood patiently in a sharp Midgardian suit, staring out into the darkened street - looking rather intimidating if you hadn’t known better.

He turned to face you when you opened the door, his face softening at the sight of you, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Heya.” You greeted, unable to help yourself smiling back.

“Hello.”

“Look, I’m really sorry about this whole situation – “

“No, its fine.” He dismissed, “I welcome the challenge to prove myself to you.”

You smirked at this. “And how do you plan to do that?”

Loki grinned mischievously. “Let me show you.” He said slyly, holding out his hand for you to take.

You knew what would happen the minute you took it, but that didn’t stop you, and sure enough, the minute you touched him a green and gold mist began to surround you.

Loki had teleported you several times in the short while you had known him, but you still couldn’t help closing your eyes at the air rushing against you and the weird feeling that you weighed nothing.

When the air around you seemed to calm again, and the heaviness returned to your body, you opened your eyes, now finding yourself on a street lined with darkened shops. They were all long closed for the night, except the one you stood directly in front of, the light from the windows pooling out onto the pavement at your feet.

You titled your head up to read the sign over the door, seeing it was a bookshop.

Loki stood by your side, watching your face, your hand still in his.

“Why are we here?” You asked, now dropping your head and peering through the large front window at the rows of bookshelves.

“Is it not obvious?” He asked, and you could hear the slightly smirk in his voice.

“The shop?” You asked, glancing across at him, still confused.

He nodded, stepping forward and pulling you after him as he led you into the store.

You weren’t sure how he’d managed to get the shop to stay open this late - and you were pretty sure you didn’t want to know - instead you just let him lead you into the narrow store. You immediately lost yourself in the smell of the paper and almost closed your eyes to breathe it in. The lighting initially had seemed bright compared to the darkness of night, but now you realised it was actually quite dim, that, coupled with the red carpet and dark wood, created a warm and cosy atmosphere.

Most people might have thought that wandering in an empty bookshop at night was a weird date, but, as Loki pulled you deeper into the store - which surprisingly went much further back then you had thought - you soon found that becoming lost amongst the maze of bookshelves, with Loki close beside you, or drifting silently down the rows nearby, felt surprisingly intimate.

You spent what felt like hours first perusing the books, then finding the hidden cubby holes in the store, soon finding yourself becoming more playful and starting to creep down the aisles of shelves, trying to peer at Loki through the books without being caught. You were rarely successful with your sneaking though, most times his eyes flashing to meet yours before you could duck out of sight and having to bite your lip in an attempt to not laugh.

Loki soon joined in on your game and, of course, was so much better at it then you were, moving so silently that, unless you somehow managed to catch a glimpse of him, you had no hope of knowing where he was.

Finally, Loki snuck up behind you and wrapped his arms around your chest, making you squeal and squirm in surprise. He pulled you back against his chest, feeling the vibrations of his chuckles and watching as the green and gold glow returned and the bookshop faded from view again.

When you felt able to open your eyes again, you found you were now stood in complete darkness, only knowing you must be in a room because you couldn’t feel the cold breeze of the night. Loki’s arms remained around you as the room slowly lit up – almost like someone was turning a dimming switch – to reveal a completely empty ballroom.

“Where are we now?” You asked, slightly out of breath from your giggles and playful struggling.

Loki didn’t say anything, instead spinning you around so that you faced him, never letting you out of his arms, your chest now almost touching his as one of his hands moved to your waist, the other taking one of your hands. He then began to spin you slowly around the hall.

You couldn’t help grinning, and it felt like your heart had swelled to twice its size. “You know there’s no music, right?” You teased, trying not to sound as knocked off your feet as you were.

He raised an eyebrow at you, and a symphony suddenly began playing out of nowhere. You couldn’t help letting out a burst of laughter, hanging your head at how ridiculous this was, Loki continuing to spin you endlessly around.

You had never really danced like this before – the younger generations of Midgardians having long forgotten this form of dancing, but Loki led you confidently, keeping the steps simple, and you soon got the general gist, only missing a few steps every now and then.

For a while the music was relatively energetic and fast, but just as you began to feel quite out of breath, the tune effortlessly turned softer and slower, the pace of your dance altering to fit the beautiful melody that now played. The two of you barely moved from one spot, merely just swaying now and Loki bowed his head to look at you.

You suddenly became incredibly shy and found yourself unable to meet his gaze, instead keeping your head down, staring at his buttons on his back suit.

Loki tugged you closer, your chests meeting now, and you looked up, his eyes dark in the shadows cast on his face from the dim lighting.

You blushed and looked away again, his stare making you feel all sorts of things.

He didn’t force you to look at him again, content for the two of you to just be close and sway.

Eventually he leant his head down to your ear. “Are you hungry?” He asked gently.

“Uh, sure.” You murmured, glancing up at him in surprise at the sudden change in topic, but now he mentioned it, you were starving.

He must have read that in your face because he gave you a small smirk and you suddenly found yourself stood in the hallway outside your flat.

“Oh.” You murmured to yourself, was the date over? Was him asking if you were hungry a way of asking if you wanted to finish the date?

You didn’t look at Loki, your heart having plummeted to the floor. You were being silly. Just because the date was over didn’t mean he didn’t like you, why did you feel so sad then? You fumbled for the key in your bag, pulling it out and opening the door to your apartment. You then finally turned to Loki to wish him goodnight - if that’s what he wanted - but faltered when you noticed he was now holding what looked to be a picnic basket.

“Wh-?” You started.

He lifted the basket. “Dinner.” He explained. You felt your cheeks heat up at your mistake and the sweetness of the gesture - thankful for the darkness of the corridor.

When you didn’t move, Loki leant past you, pushing the door open, and gently pushing you into your apartment with a hand on your back.

Except, it didn’t look like your apartment anymore.

You don’t know how he couldn’t possibly have had the time to do it, but candles sat on every available surface, emitting a soft glow in the darkness and the furniture in your living room area had been pushed to one side, leaving a large empty space of floor that had been filled with a pile of comfy looking cushions and a blanket.

“I thought it would be a bit different.” Loki shrugged when you looked to him for an explanation. You couldn’t help grinning, happily taking the basket off his arm and heading to the cushions.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“So?! What happened?!” Demanded Cathy.

You shrugged, desperately fighting the urge to grin uncontrollably. “Just your usual evening meal.” You said taking a sip out of your now stone-cold coffee.

“Sure…” Cathy muttered, clearly unconvinced. “So, you had the two dates, which guy ya going pick?”

You raised an eyebrow at her, straight to the point as always for Cathy, no hanging around.

She continued to just look at you, not at all fazed by your unimpressed look. “Well?!”

You rolled your eyes. “Well… I guess… uh…”

“Do you not know?!” Cathy exclaimed, “I told you, you needed to decide by today!”

“I know you did! But you’ve just made it even harder by telling me to set up this stupid competition between them!” I grumbled, “They’re both great guys, and they were both great dates!”

“Yes,” Cathy drawled, “But you must have felt more for one than the other.”

You rolled your heck in exasperation. “I don’t know.” You groaned.

“Well, you need to.” Cathy said firmly, “Look, hun, you can’t just keep stringing them both along like this,” She said, her voice becoming gentler, a look of pity on her face. “Think about this really carefully.” She insisted, “There must be a difference between them, and you gotta like one more than the other.”

You tilted your head back, closing your eyes as you thought about it. “Ok…” You sighed after a short while. “I guess J… he’s - I dunno – he changes me a bit. I feel like I’m – like I’m a different person around him, ya know?” I asked, Cathy just watched me, waiting for me to continue. “He’s not – not forcing me to change, but I’m just more outgoing - more daring – when I’m with him – I mean, I’ve never called in sick to work before when I haven’t actually been sick.”

“Oooo, so daring!” Cathy teased, and dropped your head down to look at her, rolling your eyes at her sarcasm. “And the other guy?” She pushed.

“But Loki,” You sighed heavily again, now looking out the window on your right, staring without seeing at the people wandering down the street. “I – I don’t change around him – and I don’t feel like I have to either.” You admitted. “He just seems to know me – like the bookshop, the floor picnic, the lack of people…”

Cathy raised her eyebrows at you but didn’t interrupt.

“I love how J brings me out of my shell,” You confessed, more to yourself now then Cathy, “But – and maybe it’s just me playing it safe – I think I prefer how Loki just naturally fits to my personality…”

You trailed off, turning back to Cathy again only to see her grinning widely at you.

“What?” You asked.

“Sounds like you know exactly who you’re choosin’” She beamed.

You rolled your eyes again, but you couldn’t help the smile that forced itself onto your face as you blushed. “Maybe…” You mumbled, dropping your head to hide your face and staring into the remnants of the coffee in your mug.

“Oooo.” Cathy giggled, “I’m so happy for you! When are you going to tell him?!”

You looked back up, “Oh no, I have to tell J!” You grimaced.

“Don’t focus on that right now!” Cathy reassured you, “Focus on being able to tell this Loki guy that you love him!” She grinned with a wink at you.

“Love him?” You questioned wide eyed.

“Of course,” She insisted, “Oh it’s so easy it see, hun!”

“Really?”

“Uh huh. You love ‘em both, but when you talk about him your eyes light up just that little bit more.” Cathy told you with a mischievous knowing smile of hers.

“If you knew that, then why didn’t you tell me a week ago?!” You demanded.

“I couldn’t exactly be sure.” She shrugged, with another wink, “And you can hardy say you didn’t enjoy those dates.” She grinned.

“You’re unbelievable.” You muttered.

“Maybe.” She smirked.

You rolled your eyes again, then glanced at your watch. “Right, well I need to go.”

“Oh, where are you off to?” Cathy asked, intrigued.

“I have a date.” You said simply. “With Loki.”

Her jaw dropped. “You’d already made your decision before you came here, hadn’t you?” She gasped. You shrugged with a gleam in your eye. “You’ve already broken up with that J fella…” You nodded smugly. “You already told Loki…”

“Actually, no.” You admitted, “I’m off to do that now.”

“You are unbelievable.” She told me with a wide grin.

“Maybe.” You smirked, standing up and unhooking your jacket from the back of your chair. “Same time next week?” You asked pleasantly.

Cathy nodded, “Oh, one last thing.” She said as you went to turn away. “Does that mean this J guy is available?” She asked teasingly.

You simply rolled your eyes and left to meet Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it's so long, I got a bit carried away!  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
